


帝二世 | 樹林野戰

by gingerag1608



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: 還債文其三。迦勒底背景，野戰，但沒插入。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 8





	帝二世 | 樹林野戰

**Author's Note:**

> 還債文其三。迦勒底背景，野戰，但沒插入。

事情到底怎麼會變成這樣？

一陣涼意拂過衣服被撩起的腰間，讓埃爾梅羅二世打了個冷顫。身後的伊斯坎達爾正單手解開他的褲頭，在他意識到之前，便俐落地把他的西裝褲退到了大腿。剛才明明就是一如往常百無聊賴的周回工作，怎麼回過神來就以這種羞恥的姿勢趴在樹幹上？

「噓。」身後的人安撫似地摸摸他的頭，摀住了他因為掙扎而發出小聲呻吟的嘴，「御主還在旁邊休息呢。」

回過頭，御主坐在空地的營火邊，和其他從者一邊熱著晚餐，一邊聊天。笑聲隨著營火的劈啪聲飄至耳邊，不遠處一片和樂融融的景象。闔家歡樂的和平氣氛，和樹林間淫靡的景象形成強烈對比。

羞恥。羞恥得要命。

感受到大手向前撫上了私處，埃爾梅羅二世壓低聲音怒嗔：「Rider，你到底在幹嘛！」伸手要扳開在下身不安分的手，卻被反將一軍。溫暖的大手隔著內褲施力揉搓，突然的刺激讓他倒抽了一口氣，而雖然不想承認，他的下體仍不顧本人意願，巍巍峨峨地站了起來。

比起頂在他股間的硬物，從耳邊傳來低低的笑聲讓埃爾梅羅二世紅了臉。從纖細的腰拉下貼身的四角褲，伊斯坎達爾的手攻向腿間沉甸甸的兩顆囊袋，輕柔地揉搓著。「小子，你真可愛。」低沉的聲線刺激著耳膜，埃爾梅羅二世不禁軟了腰。他對王的調情真的沒有抵抗力。

他對自己薄弱的意志力感到非常氣憤。

埃爾梅羅二世平時的堅持與自尊似乎隨著快感逐步溶解，不只心理，他覺得自己生理上也快融化在伊斯坎達爾溫暖的大手之下了。該死，為什麼王的愛撫這麼舒服。他單手撐住快要站不住的身體，另一手摀住嘴，拚命壓抑著快要溢出的呻吟。他快開始懷疑哪個不安好心的從者在他的飲料裡下了藥，怎麼一點反抗的力氣都沒有。

或許是羞恥與快感的交互作用，在毫無準備之下，他射在伊斯坎達爾的手裡。

聽到身後一聲有點驚訝的「哦？」，他恨不得現在就把自己就地埋到土裡。但身後的動作沒有停下，沒有給他逃走或是羞愧的餘裕。

他方才射出的精液被抹在大腿根部，接著雙腿之間有些滑膩的觸感讓他顫抖了一下。「喂！」埃爾梅羅二世用氣音怒吼，「你到底在幹嘛！」伸手想推，但剛高潮的身體軟軟的沒什麼力氣，拳頭到了伊斯坎達爾胸口時變成了無力的軟拳。「乖，腿夾緊一點。」伊斯坎達爾將他的上半身壓在樹上，但不至於弄傷他。白皙的大腿在幾秒後乖乖的收緊，夾住雙腿間的硬物，紅透的耳尖從柔順的黑髮中探了出來。

獎勵似的摸摸埃爾梅羅二世的頭，伊斯坎達爾低低的笑了。「今天太突然了，沒有帶潤滑液，你忍著點。」氣音再次吹在耳邊，乾淨的那隻手將他的頭髮掠到肩膀前。在精液的潤滑下，伊斯坎達爾在他的大腿之間抽送了起來。隨著每次的進出，腿間的硬物頂到埃爾梅羅二世因為剛才高潮而稍微疲軟的性器，陰莖之間摩擦的觸感和平時互相貼合愛撫時不太相同，和在後穴中抽插的充盈感也很不一樣。異樣的刺激反而讓埃爾梅羅二世更加興奮，花莖再次站立起來。扶著腰間的手讓他瘋狂，穴口甚至開始飢渴地一張一闔。

御主與其他從者不知道講到了什麼話題，爆出的笑聲讓埃爾梅羅二世從情慾中驚醒，大腿肌肉不自覺的繃緊，惹得伊斯坎達爾抽了一口氣。

「小子，放鬆。」伊斯坎達爾停下的動作又重新開始，伏在耳邊，他輕聲說道。「沒人看向這邊，沒事的。」腿間的巨物開始加速，大腿間熱得好像要燒起來了，埃爾梅羅二世在衝撞間抓住樹幹，用力得彷彿快把樹皮抓下來。

攀上高潮，埃爾梅羅二世先行射在樹上，伊斯坎達爾也接著低喘著，射在他的臀間。兩人的喘聲交雜，精液從埃爾梅羅二世的臀部下滑至腿間，滴落到地上，溫熱的感覺讓他頭暈。

不對。地上？

埃爾梅羅二世焦急地向下看，精液滴落的地點不是地面，而是在他的內褲上，並正緩緩流向他的西裝褲。在回神之前，白濁濃稠的液體便碰到了西裝褲。埃爾梅羅二世發出了一聲無聲的慘叫。

這件褲子他三天前才買的。

他真的快要昏倒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 還債結束啦！如果有什麼心得願意跟我分享的話我會很開心的  
> 開車技巧實在不到位，但還是謝謝看完的各位！


End file.
